Enamorado de mi hermana
by Charlotte.Smith15
Summary: Somos chicas normales, Vivimos en casa normales, Pero tenemos a unos hermanos "Extraños" Que son vampiros, Pero por alguna razon nosotras somos humanas. Pero la belleza de ellas tambien atraeria varias miradas de los demas /Lemon/ *.*
1. Chapter 1

Okay… Esto es raro… Es mi primer fic y necesito Ocs

*Condiciones*

-Son humanas-

-Tienen que tener el apellido Sakamaki-

-Todas son hermanas-

-No se puede Shuu o Ayato-

Esas son las condiciones, Ahora las fichas deben contener

-Nombre:

-Caracteristicas (Fisicas y Psicologicas)

-Edad (14 hasta 18)

-Chico.

Eso… Si queren participar pongan su ficha aquí ¡Bye!

Shizuka: ¿Puedes dejar de gritar?... Tengo sueño

Mizuki: Hai, Hai lo siento


	2. ¡Aviso!

¡Aviso!

Por alguna extraña razón no puedo ver los Review… Mejor envíenmelo a la cuenta... Por favor en cuanto los tenga a todos los subire lo mas pronto posible!... Perdonenme... No saben lo cuan apenada estoy con esto...


	3. Chapter 2

Bueno por fin sali un poco de ese estresante colegio... -_-... Me amenazaron con darme una golpiza si no subia luego un capitulo -~- Bien este es como un prologo

* * *

Creditos a Reject y a todos los otros... -_-

* * *

-Tokki -Chan… ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto un peli-castaño con os ojos verdes a una peli-blanca con los ojos azul hielo

-¡Que no me llamo Tokki-Chan, Me llamo Shiori Raito!- Le gritaba a Raito

-¿Qué esta pasando ahí?- Decia una chica de pelo-celeste con las puntas rojas y sus ojos aquamarinos

-Raito esta molestando a Shiori de nuevo- Decia un peli-gris con gafas y sus ojos rojos

···································································································································

-Desaparece pulga!- Le gritaba una chica de negro azulado y ojos carmesí a un peli-morado

-No soy pulga!- Decia Kanato y se tiraba a golpearla-Eres una estúpida Akane!

-¡DETENTE KANATO!- Decia una peli morada con ojos rosa obscuro tratando de detenerlos

-¡Pulga extaterrestre!- Decia Akane y le sacaba la lengua

-¿Quién empezó la pelea esta vez?- Pregunto la peli-morada a Kanato

-Yuu-chan ella me dijo "Desaparece pulga"- Apunto a Akane

-Pero si tiene razón… Eres prácticamente una pulga- Decia Ayato

-Oye Ayato no seas asi con mi hermano- Decia una peli-rosa con los ojos verdes

-Si me dejas tocarte los pechos me retracto de lo que dije- Decia Ayato, Cuando de pronto recibe un zapato en su cabeza

-Eres igual o mas pervertido que Raito ¿Cierto?-Decia la peli-rosa

-Gracias por la Ayuda Charlotte… Si esto hubiera seguido ya estaría volando por los aires…-Decia Yuukino y sonreía

-De nada Yuu-Chan… Y a ti Ayato, No tienes takoyakis en una semana ¿Escuchaste?- Le dijo Charlotte y caminaba

-Perdon Charlotte no lo volveré a hacer!- Suplicaba a Charlotte Ayato

-Que ruidosos son-Decia un peli-rubio con las puntas naranjas y se recostaba debajo de un árbol, De pronto siente que alguien lo picotea con el dedo- ¿Qué quieres ahora Dana?

-Es que todos se divierten y tu estas solo aquí… ¿Vamos con nuestros herman-Fue interrumpida cuando el le agarra la mano y la tira con ella-¿Shuu?

-Duerme un poco aquí conmigo… luego iremos a jugar con ellos-Decia Shuu y se dormia en el hombro de ella

.-.-.

Un chico estaba en su habitación viendo por la ventana, A Shuu durmiendo en el hombro de Dana, A Charlotte con Ayato gritando, A Akane con Kanato y Yuukino peleando, Escuchando como Raito pelea con Shiori, Y al lado e su habitación un silencio hermoso, De pronto alguien entra a su habitación, Saca su daga

-S-Subaru… ¿Por qué estas tan solo?- Preguntaba una chica con el pelo castaño y sus ojos purpuras

-Eres tu… Akemi…- Decia Subaru guardando su daga

-Ven… Vamos a divertirnos con los demás- Decia Akemi y tomaba de la mano a Subaru y el solo la miraba impresionado

*FlashBack*

-Estas son sus hermanas humanas-Decia Karl y dejaba a la vista 7 chicas

-¡¿Eh?!-Fue lo ultimo que dijieron antes de que una ola de abrazos los llenaran…. Exeptuando a una chica

-Eres un uke… y un mocoso-Dijo una chica

*Fin del flashback*

Desde ahí todos tenían una hermana y una alegría para vivir, Ahora tenían la vida eterna para vivirla con ellas… Sus queridas hermanas… Sus próximas novias

* * *

Es corto, Pero como dije es un prologo, Si hay faltas de ortografia no me culpen, Lo escribi de en un tiempo libre que tenia

matane~ Charlotte

Y las fichas que elegi son: *Redoble de tambores*

-NekoNeko99

-thania22

-Seshru

-ILittleCat

- .Yui21


	4. Chapter 3

Bien, ¡Aqui otro cap mas! Ojala les guste como quedo... Y si no les gusta ¡Quejense!

* * *

Creditos a Reject y... a todos los demas -_-

* * *

-...Ayato… Déjame tranquila-Decía Charlotte- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE DEJARIA TOCARME LOS PECHOS!

-¡Oh!... Que mala eres Charlotte- Decía Ayato fingiendo llorar

-Ah… Dios mío…-Decía Matsuri y se tocaba la cabeza

-Reiji… Tienes que ir a la escuela, Citaron a mi apoderado…- Decía Shiori y se rascaba la cabeza

-¿Qué hiciste ahora? Tokki-chan-Pregunto Raito

-Pelee con unas zorras en la escuela, Estaban molestando a Yuukino y no me gusto y les quebré 2 huesos- Decía Shiori y sonreía- Además mañana me cambiare a su escuela

-… Yo no iré-Dijo Reiji

-Entonces iré yo- Dice Subaru y toma la citación-¿¡6?!... Como es que saliste ilesa!

-Jajá- Sonrió triunfante- Yo soy muy buena peleando por mis hermanas!

-Wahh Shiori-Chan-Decía Yuukino y la abrazaba

-¡UKE!-Gritaban al unísono Akemi y Akane

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Kanato

-jajajaja… Eres una pulga y además no sabes nada- Reía Akane cuando de repente Kanato se lanza y comienzan a pelear-¡Suéltame retrasado mental!

-Otra vez- Decía Shuu- ¿Desde cuándo esta casa esta tan ruidosa?

-Desde que llegamos nosotras- Dijo Dana y le sonreía

-Hablando de escuela… Es hora de ir a dormir no creen?- Decía Raito- Quiero que Tokki-Chan duerma conmigo

-¿EH?... ¿Por qué o para qué?-Preguntaba Shiori- Si me dejas dormir con Alice

-*Ese estúpido conejo*-Pensaba Raito-Bien… Pero esta noche no te dejare dormir

-Raito… Nosotras dormimos de día… No de noche- Le decía Shiori- Además… ¿Por qué no poder dormir?... ¿Tenemos que estudiar? O algo

-…- Raito no decía nada

-¡AYATO DEJAME EN PAZ!-L e decía Charlotte-Te dije que NO!

-Di que sí… O Ore-Sama te hará decirlo- Decía Ayato y se apuntaba con el dedo

-…- Exploto en risa-¡¿O-O-ORE SAMA!... A-AYATO DE DONDE SACAS TANTAS C-COSAS

-Te lo buscaste- Le empezó a hacer cosquillas

-D-Detent..te- Decía Charlotte en medio de risas

-Es hora de dormir.. Vayan a sus habitaciones y duerman ¿Bien?- Decía Reiji y se acomodaba los lentes

-¡HAI!- Decían las chicas

-Buenas noches…- Decía Akane a Kanato-¡ PULGA! –Y salió corriendo hacia su habitación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_..-.-._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es hora de levantarse- Decía Reiji y entraba a la habitación de las chicas

-Oh… Reiji buenas días- Decía Matsuri y se refregaba un ojo- Gracias por despertarme… Ya mismo despierto a las chicas, Espéranos afuera-

-Bien Rápido porque es difícil despertar a tus hermanas… A mí me costaba un montón- Decía Reiji y una gota salía de la cabeza de Reiji (Estilo anime)

-No te preocupes que en 2 minutos máximo están despiertas- Sonreía Matsuri mientras Reiji salía de la habitación-…- Se levanta se baña luego se viste todo eso le llevo aproximadamente 30 minutos- Oh… Es hora de despertar a las chicas- Llena un vaso con agua, Luego les tira un vaso a cada una

-¡MATSURI!- Decían las 6 chicas-

-Ustedes no despiertan de otro forma- Reía Matsuri- Vayan a ducharse en 30 minutos las quiero aquí listas

-Bien- Se ducharon y se vistieron

-Demoraron 31 minutos- Decía Matsuri y reía

Shiori vestía una chaqueta atada a la cintura, La camisa arremangada a los codos, Su camisa estaba abierta para según ella "Sentir más libertad", La falda negra llevaba unas cadenas que colgaban por la zona de la cintura, No llevaba medias y sus zapatos eran converse negros

Akane vestía una falda hasta el muslo, Su saco abierto, Su camisa estaba abierta con algunos dejando ver su camiseta negra, Usa botas con cintas y su pelo iba suelto

Akemi vestía su camisa blanca con 2 botones desabrochados, Su falda era a mitad del muslo, Llevaba unas calcetas que llegaban hasta la rodilla, su pelo iba suelto

Yuukino vestía una camisa con todos los botones abrochados, Tenia la falda hasta la mitad del muslo, Llevaba unas pantis que le llegaban un poco más abajo que la falda, Llevaba un chaleco que tapaba por completo sus manos haciéndola ver tierna

Dana vestía su vestido bien puesto y una chaqueta arriba de ella, Su pelo estaba sujetado por una coleta

Charlotte vestía con una camisa abierta 4 botones y debajo de ella una camiseta blanca, Tenía una falda 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla, Llevaba una coleta que llegaba hasta mitad de espalda. Zapatos negros, Calcetas hasta el muslo.

-Bien… Creo que todas ya están listas… ¿No es así?-Decía Matsuri

-.-.-.- En la planta baja-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto?-Pregunto Ayato

-Ayato-Kun… Son mujeres- Decía sonriendo Raito

-Además es su primer día, En esta escuela-Decía Reiji acomodándose sus lentes

-Teddy… ¿Vamos a ver si las chicas están listas?- Susurraba a Teddy, Kanato

-¡NO!- Los 5 chicos le negaron rotundamente a Kanato

-Miren aquí vi..-Shuu se quedó con la palabra en su boca, Cuando vio a las 7 chicas

-Listo- Decían las chicas alegremente-Vamos que los demoramos mucho ya!- Así las chicas agarraron las manos de los chicos

Charlotte A Ayato

Akemi A Subaru

Akane camino sola porque Kanato iba a atacarla

Matsuri A Reiji

Shiori A Raito

Yuukino A Kanato

Dana A Shuu

Se subieron a la limosina y las chicas se fueron conversando… Casi todas Akane como siempre estaba peleando con Kanato, Cuando llegaron a la escuela se quedaron petrificadas, Era grande, Empezaron a avanzar, Excepto Akane que seguía parada ahí, De pronto un chico choca fuertemente con ella, Haciendo caer a Akane

-Perdón, No vi por donde iba- Decía el chico y le daba la mano a Akane, Cuando Akane levanto el rostro él se sonrojo

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima- Decía Akane y se levantaba, Tenía un rasguño en la rodilla- Soy Akane Sakamaki ¿Y tú?

-K-Kou Mukami- Decía él y se iba con un grupo de 3 personas

-*Extraño*- Pensó Akane y siguió su camino

-¡Akane! Donde te habías metido- Pregunto Charlotte con preocupación- ¿¡Qué demonios te paso en tu rodilla?!

-Me botaron-

-¿Estabas saliendo?- Pregunto Raito

-No, Literalmente me empujaron y me botaron- Decía ella recordando lo que había pasado

-Debería haberte botado más fuerte y romperte las piernas- Decía Kanato

-¡Que simpática tu broma enano!- Decía ella y le sonreía

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!- Le grito Kanato

-Enano…- Decía Akane

-Antes de que empiecen una batalla aquí- Decía Reiji deteniendo a Akane- Estas son las divisiones de clases- Leía Reiji- Akane, Charlotte, Yuukino y Shiori irán junto con Kanato, Raito y Ayato-

-¡NOOOOO!- Gritaba Akane- ¿Por qué me pusieron en el mismo curso que este mocoso!?- Dijo dramatizando

Reiji no le prestó atención a el comentario de Akane y siguió leyendo- Dana y Matsuri irán conmigo y Shuu-

-Yay!- Decía Dana y abrazaba el estómago de Shuu

-Y por último Subaru ira con Akemi a su clase- Decía Reiji y se acomodaba sus lentes- Vayan a sus clases

1º medio (Raito, Ayato y Kanato)… (N/a: No tengo ni la más mínima idea en que clases irán los chicos, Pero en mi fic irán así -_-)

Entraron los 7 chicos a la clase y todos quedaron viendo a las chicas

-Bien hoy tenemos a 4 chicas nuevas preséntense- Le decía el profesor

- B-Bueno mi nombre es Yuukino, Un gusto en conocerlos- Decía Yuukino y hacia una reverencia

-Me llamo Akane- Decía Akane y rodaba los ojos

-Hola me llamo Shi-

-Se llama Tokki-Chan –Decía Raito abrazando a su hermanita por detrás

-¡No!... Me llamo Shiori, Un gusto en conocerlos y ojala no llevemos bien- Decía ella y sonreía

-Muy bien siéntese- Miraba a todos lados de la sala- Akane siéntese junto a Kou al final de la sala

-Si…- Decía Akane- *Este es modelo o algo parecido?-_- …*- Pensaba Akane y se sentaba con Kou

Las clases pasaron igual que en su antigua escuela, Lentísimas, Akane se sentía observada por el chico de su derecha

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?- Preguntaba Akane

-No, Pero eres muy linda- Decía Kou y le sonreía

-*Woah… Es tan directo que asusta*- Decía una sonrojada Akane- Eh… ¿Gracias?

* * *

¿Y?... Esta bien asi? O hay algo que no les gusto?

Nos leemos despues Charlotte . Smith15


	5. Chapter 4

Hi! Aqui Charlotte transmitiendo en vivo desde mi casa (? Okno... Bueno aqui esta el 4 Cap

* * *

Creditos a Reject y a todos los otros -_-

* * *

-Tocan el timbre-

-Bye! Akane-Chan nos vemos mañana- Decía Kou y le besaba la mejilla

-EH… Si hasta mañana- Decía Akane que estaba muy concentrada en su PSP

-Te vas a infectar si besas a esa cosa-Dijo un peli-morado apretando a Teddy

-¿Eh?- Dijo Kou desentendido

-Esa cosa es rara- Decía Kanato apuntando a Akane que lo miraba con una mirada asesina

-Yo vivo contigo y nada que se me ha pegado lo de infantil- Decía ella sacándole la lengua-Enano, Uke y además retrasado

-¡Estoy harto!- Kanato se lanzó a Akane para pegarle, Pero ella sale de la sala riendo

-¿Es tu hermana?- Pregunto Kou a Kanato, El cual estaba en el suelo

-Si… Lamentablemente es mi hermana- Decía Kanato y Yuukino lo levantaba del suelo

-Te eh dicho miles de veces que no pelees con Akane- Le regañaba Yuukino

-Pero… Es que…- Trataba de decir Kanato

-*Estos parecen madre e hijo*- Pensaba Kou- ¿A dónde habrá ido Akane?

-Lo más probable es que este en el jardín, El jardín de atrás- Decía Yuukino mientras Kanato lloraba en el hombro de ella

.-. el jardín de la escuela.-.

Pov Akane

Estaba corriendo para que Kanato no me atrapara, Corrí hasta el jardín, Saque mi PSP y me puse a jugar… De pronto me callo agua encima, Eran unas chicas que me habían tirado un balde de agua encima y me miraban con deprecio *Nunca faltan estas*

-¿Puedes acompañarnos?- Pregunto una

-Bueno… Tienen que explicarme por qué me tiraron agua así que… okay- Decía Akane y se levantaba

-¿Qué eres de Kou?-Pregunto una chica, En realidad parecía un payaso… Tenía la cara muy, Pero MUY pintada

-Lo mismo que ustedes… Nada-Dije yo y después les mostré mi PSP- Ahora… ¿Por qué demonios me mojaron a mí y a ella?- Apunto a su PSP

-Por arrastrada… ¿Crees que no te hemos visto?... Andas detrás de-Fue interrumpida por que yo hable

-¿En realidad quieres meterte conmigo?... ¿En realidad me has visto arrastrándome por ese chico?- Pregunto ella mirándolas fijamente- No… Yo no soy como ustedes

-¡TU!- 3 Chicas afirmaron a Akane y 1 la golpeaba

Pov Kou

Iba caminando en busca de Akane-Chan… De pronto veo que unas chicas tiran agua encima de otra… No le preste mucha atención, Depuse de seguir caminando vi que unas chicas golpeaban a otra… Reconocí esa cabellera negra azulada ¿¡AKANE?!

-Hey!... No creen que son muchas contra una- Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos… Era Matsuri

-Jaja… Eres 1 y nosotras somos 15- Decía la chica y otra afirmaba a Matsuri del pelo

-Te equivocas mocosa… No son solo 2 o 3… Son 7-Decia Yuukino con una sonrisa sádica

-Y si te metes con 1 te metes con todas- Decían las 7 chicas y Akane que estaba agarrada se zafo y le torció el brazo a la "Jefa"-No te entrometas

-Chicas ataquen- Todas sacaron unas pequeñas cuchillas, Pero lo suficientemente grande para hacer un corte profundo

Pov normal

Los Sakamaki iban caminando juntos y escuchaban como las "humanas" decían cosas como: "Kyaaaaa! Un harem completo!", O… "Quienes piensas que son los Ukes" "Los trillizos!", Ninguno de ellos entendía… Excepto Raito el cual sonreía ya que sabía lo que hablaban, Caminaban por el jardín y vieron que una chica corría hacia ellos

-¡Sus hermanas están peleando en el patio trasero!-Decía la chica

-Pueden defenderse solas-Decía Kanato

-Esta vez son 15- Decía la chica ya desesperada

-¿¡15?!...- Dijeron los 6 al unísono y se fueron corriendo a ver…

Había una gran multitud, Pasaron hacia adelante y se encontraron con una escena que los impresiono… Las 15 chicas estaban tiradas en el piso y las cuchillas en las manos de sus hermanas…

-¡Ah!... Hola- Dijo Charlotte y Shiori con una sonrisa

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- Pregunto Reiji, Calmándose un poco-*Jamás había tenido tantos problemas en la escuela*

-Reiji… Yo te lo explicare- Decía Matsuri y se llevaba a Reiji

-La función se acabó… Váyanse a sus casas- Gritaban unos chicos, Uno era Kou, Otro era un titán era peli Castaño, Y 2 peli-grises, Uno estaba temblando…

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto el titán colosal

-Si… Gracias- Agradecieron las chicas

-Me… Alegro…-Decía el peli-gris con vendas en sus brazos

-¡Kyaaaaa! Qué lindo eres!- Decía Yuukino y abrazaba a el chico peli-gris con los ojos del mismo color, El solo la miraba sorprendido… De pronto unos brazos toman a Yuukino y la tiran a los brazos de un peli-morado-¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa Kanato?

-Es hora de irnos- Dijo Kanato con un tono de seriedad

-Espera Kanato!... Déjame despedirme del chico y preguntar sus nombres- Decía Yuukino tratando de zafarse… Pero Kanato se enfureció y le grito

-¿¡ACASO YA NO ME QUIERES?!- Le pregunto Kanato gritándole

-¿Cómo no te voy a querer si eres mi hermano?!- Al escuchar eso Kanato se la llevo

-Gracias… Muchas gracias- Decía Shiori- Me llamo Shiori un gusto

-Bueno, Yo soy Ruki Mukami, El es azusa Mukami, El es Yuma Mukami y el es- Fue interrumpido por Akane

-¿Kou Mukami?- Decia con cierto tono de obviedad- Un gusto

-A si que eso fue lo que paso- Decia Reiji y se acomodaba sus lentes- Ya veo…

-Juju!- Decia Akemi- Le rompimos la cara bien bonito!

-Si… Somos las mejores- Decia Charlotte y cruzaba el brazo con Akemi- ¡Somos leyendas!

-Oye… No es hora de irnos ya?- Preguntaba Shuu el cual estaba acostado, De pronto una sombra se posciciona al frente de el

-Pues vámonos entonces Shuu- Decia Dana y sonreía

-¿Qué comeremos hoy de bueno?-Preguntaba Shiori y Charlotte

-¡Takoyakis!- Decia Ayato

-No!...¡Pastel!- Decia Kanato de la nada, Sin Yuukino

-¿Dónde esta Yuukino?- Pregunto Mitsuri

-Esta en casa castigada-Decia Kanato

-.-En casa.-.

-Wah!- Lloraba una chica-¿Por qué me encerro en esta habitación Kanato?!- Preguntaba Yuukino

-.-De vuelta a los hermanos.-.

-¡Basta Akane!-Decia Matsuri y separaba a Akane de Kanato

-¡Mocoso, Crece un metro mas y me regañame de que yo soy pequeña Pulga bipolar!- Gritaba Akane

-¡ENANA!- Le gritaba Kanato a Akane

-¡Se detienen o los detengo!- Decia Akemi

-Callate pulga, Eres mas enana que Akane!- Decia Kanato

-¡¿CÓMO?!- Gritaba Akemi –Uff Ahora si que estas muerto!

-…-Suspiro Matsuri y les tiro una piedra a cada uno- ¡TRANQUILOS!

-Au!... Matsuri- Decían los 3 con lágrimas en los ojos

-No cambiaran jamás ¿Cierto?- Decía Shiori sonriendo, De pronto alguien la abraza por detrás-¿Are?... ¿Qué pasa Raito?

-¿Me quieres Shiori?- Preguntaba Raito fingiendo llorar

-¡Claro que te quiero!- Decía Shiori correspondiendo el abrazo

-¿Y en la cama piensas en mí?- Pregunto con voz seductora

-… Si… Pienso que haremos con las chicas mañana y contigo- Decía Shiori sonriendo

-*Eres demasiado inocente Shiori*- Decían todos en sus cabezas y Raito se alejaba de ella

-¿Qué pasa Raito?- Pregunto Akane con una sonrisa- Es demasiado inocente para ti?

-¡DEMACIADO!- Decía Raito

* * *

Es mucha inocencia para ti ^/^.. ¿esta bien asi?

Nos leemos despues!


End file.
